


A Sledding Mishap

by zipandzap95



Series: Christmas Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brotherhood, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas, Christmas Romance, First Kiss, High School AU, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Kid!Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Makeout Session, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, References to bullying, Sledding, Snow, Teen!Castiel, Teenage AU, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but in this scenario specifically, it's completely ok for males to play with dolls, it's just to stay in character but I really don't condone that in case ya'll were wondering, it's more believable for it to be teased or looked down upon, light homophobia, teen!dean winchester, the one about the dolls?, there a Line insinuating toxic masculinity, you'll see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipandzap95/pseuds/zipandzap95
Summary: The sound of scuffling in the hallway made Cas look up, his walking slowing to a stop as he gradually understood what was going on."Get off of me!""Shut up, twerp. Hurry up, Luce, before he gets away!"Another punch was thrown, and before he knew it, Cas had dropped his bags and made his way over to where the fight was happening---When Cas finds some school bullies harassing middle schooler Sam Winchester, Cas protects him and helps the boy by teaching him how to fight. In the weeks before Christmas, they become fast friends, and eventually brothers. But when young Sam takes Cas to meet his gorgeous older brother Dean, Cas finds that his whole world is about to change. Is the Christmas spirit enough to save all of them?Merry Christmas!!
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Christmas Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	A Sledding Mishap

**Chapter 1**

The sound of scuffling in the hallway made Cas look up, his walking slowing to a stop as he gradually understood what was going on.

"Get off of me!"

"Shut up, twerp. Hurry up, Luce, before he gets away!"

Another punch was thrown, and before he knew it, Cas had dropped his bags and made his way over to where the fight was happening. A substantial amount of people had already gathered around them, cheering them all on, causing Cas to push people aside.

"Hey! Hey!" Cas yelled. "Get off of him! What the hell is going on?"

He finally fought his way through, only to see the school bullies Lucy and Zachariah pinning a little boy against the lockers. The boy was clearly from middle school, his eye colored black and purple, and his skinny and small body hiding away from the bullies' fists.

"Okay, guys, fun's over!" Cas told them. "Go pick on someone your own size."

Zachariah turned around, puffing his chest to make him seem bigger. "What did you just say to us?"

"You heard me." Cas didn't shy away. "Put the boy down. He hasn't hurt anybody."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh, I think I just did. Let him go."

"Or what, punk?"

Cas punched Zachariah in the face, immediately, and without hesitation. The crowd of people erupted in cheers, with students pumping their fists and yelling in encouragement. Cas's face didn't even twitch as blood streamed out of Zach's nose, making him cry out in pain. Lucy let go of the boy immediately, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Or _that."_ Cas shook out his hand.

Zachariah clutched at his face. "Crap! You just hit me!"

"Yes. I did. I know I told you so." Cas shifted his feet, looking at him straight in the face. "Now go run home to mommy. I'm sure she'll want you home in time to put away your dolls."

Lucy narrowed his eyes. "Screw you, Castiel." he turned to Zachariah. "This ain't worth our time, anyway."

Castiel glared after them as they left the hallways, letting the crowd dissipate as they made their way to their classes. Castiel ignored the fact that there was not a teacher in sight.

He went over to the boy, who was still sitting with his back slumped against the lockers, looking defeated.

Cas bent down. "Hey. Hey. You all right? What hurts?"

The small boy shook his head. "Nothing that hasn't hurt before."

Castiel grimaced. He offered the young boy his hand, standing him up. "What's your name?"

The boy looked up. "Sam. Look, you didn't have to do that."

"They were hurting you. Someone had to do something."

A smile slowly grew on Sam's face. "Yeah," he said. "You did _awesome._ That was, like, the first time I've seen him bleed!"

Castiel laughed, smiling back at the younger boy. "No problem. Believe me. No one should have to go through this alone."

Sam looked up, grinning. "So can you teach me how to do that?"

Cas quirked his head. "Do what?"

"Do _that._ Hit. Make them back off. I can't ask anyone else, and you're the only one who can help me."

Castiel was surprised by the request. The last thing he had expected to do today was not only breaking up a fight, but meeting another person that automatically didn't think him weird or avoidable. In all, he was pleasantly surprised. 

"Really?" Cas asked. "You'd want me to teach you?"

Sam looked away, almost embarrassed. "Yeah. Look, I'm just tired of asking my older brother to solve my problems for me. I mean, it'd be great if I could just... handle it by myself, you know?"

Cas looked at him incredulously, then he grinned. "Yeah. I do. You've got a deal, Sam." Cas stuck out his hand. "I'm Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you."

Sam shook his hand, his black eye shining with joy. "Nice to meet you, too, Cas."

* * *

The winter days grew shorter, but that never stopped Cas from braving through all of the snow and slush to make it to Sam's house for their first lessons.

He always loved coming there. Ever since they started, Cas couldn't stop thinking about how _nice_ the boy's house was. It had two stories, with actual couches and a working stove. It was much more than what Cas was living with.

For their first lesson, Cas pulled out a rubber punching dummy, which he had lugged for two whole blocks from out of his garage.

"Okay, here it is," Cas said. "This is what I used when I was your age, Sam. Try it out."

Sam stepped back, and he threw a hard punch at the object. But the dummy didn’t even move, completely absorbing the hit as if it was too weak to do anything.

Sam frowned. "What happened?" he asked, his eyes drooped and saddened.

"You just need more power," Cas assured. "It's okay. Try again."

Sam tried again and again, but with each failure, Sam became more and more frustrated. The boy finally let out a loud cry, kicking the wall in anguish.

"God! I suck! This is just... this is ridiculous!" Sam groaned. "What if I can't do this?"

"I know you can, Sam. Come on. Try again."

But Sam didn’t move for a long moment, his shoulders slouched and his body tense. Cas leaned down, sighing softly, meeting the boy's eyes.

"Sam, you're doing fine. Wonderful, in fact," Castiel said. "But greatness can't be achieved in one second. It takes practice. And more lessons. So do you want to give up?"

After a moment, Sam definitively shook his head.

"Okay." Cas gestured to the dummy. "Then try again."

* * *

As the weeks passed, Christmas started getting nearer, and the weather only got colder. A flurrying blizzard was flooding the streets the day Sam finally managed to master a right hook.

Castiel was continuing to coach him when Sam ran up, tried again, and finally punched the dummy so hard that it nearly fell over. It slapped the ground, hard, showing how much power Sam had used just by adjusting how he had used his weight.

Cas's eyes raised up in shock and surprise, feeling satisfaction and joy flood him as Sam grinned from ear to ear.

"YES! YEAH! Did you see that, Cas? Didja, didja?"

"That was _awesome!"_

"YEAH!"

Sam high-fived Cas, whooping and cheering victoriously.

As the weeks went on, Sam and Cas kept working at it, getting better everyday.

And everyday, they would sit down at Sam's dinner table, sipping hot cocoa to beat the cold weather just outside their door. They would talk about what their plans were for the winter, about their families, and how much Sam was improving.

It was gradual, but Cas was starting to see Sam as the little brother he never had.

When it was just a few days before Christmas, Sam looked up from his mug, glee in his eyes.

"Hey, so, are you gonna go sledding tomorrow?"

Cas looked at the boy with a small smile. "Why would I want to go sledding tomorrow?" he asked indulgently.

Sam gaped at him.

"Dude, you didn't _know?_ " he said. "It's all over the news! It's gonna be, like, the biggest snow day tomorrow. Bigger than this town's ever seen!"

Cas hesitated. "Well… I mean, I don't think I can."

"What? Why not? You busy?"

"No. More like... I have no idea what sledding is. I've never gone before."

"You- WHAT?"

Sam slammed his cup down, looking at Cas with shock.

Cas laughed. "Relax. I've just... never had the opportunity," he said. "I mean, it's not like I have many friends, or a brother like you have."

"Well, this is the perfect time!" Sam cried, jumping up. "I mean, Dean would love to meet you!"

"No, Sam, I'm sure your older brother has better things to do than hang out with a couple of kids."

"What? Dude, Dean is literally your exact age. He's sixteen."

"Oh seriously?"

"Yeah, what, did you think he was like thirty or something?"

"No, not that old, but you made him sound like an adult from the way you talk about him."

Sam gave him a look. "Well, anyway, Cas, he's gonna wanna meet you. I've been hanging out with you, and he hasn't even met you yet!"

Cas smiled at the thought, shrugging. "Well, I guess I could come along."

"Yeah. You will. Come on, sledding is like, everyone's childhood. You have to go at least once, while you still have time to enjoy it."

Cas thought aloud. "Okay, fine. I'll go. But I shouldn't stay long. I don't necessarily feel partial to feeling cold."

"Ah, that won't matter!" Sam waved his hand dismissively. "Bring a jacket. A blanket, even, I don't care. Just be there, and you can borrow my sled!"

Cas looked at him, a little flattered. "You really want me to come on this trip with you, don't you?"

Sam quirked a smile, shrugging innocently. "Yeah, it's the least I could do. Like, Cas, you've helped me out more than anyone ever could. I want you to be a part of this."

Cas smiles brightly, lifting his drink. "Then it's a deal."

And Cas and Sam clink their mugs together, and together, they drink their cocoa.

* * *

Sam was right; it was the biggest snow day that Cas had ever seen.

Christmas lights twinkled from all of the porches and house roofs in the neighborhood, the deep snow crunching beneath kids' snowshoes as they made their way to the sledding hill.

The huge park was completely covered with rowdy teens and children, with small cardboard sleds quickly rushing past him, and the slippery slush soaking the tops of Cas' ratted shoes. He looked around; Sam was nowhere in his sight.

Then suddenly, the small boy was standing; he was jumping and waving his arms, trying to catch Cas' attention.

"Cas! Cas! I'm over here!"

Cas quickly half-jogged over to where Sam is currently standing, trying to get out of the way of sledders as quickly as he could.

"Hey," Cas greeted. "What are you doing? Where's your brother?"

"He went ice skating. And to go find some churros," Sam replied, then handed Cas a sled. "You wanna go sledding with me?"

Cas was too busy admiring Sam's sled to answer.

It was shiny, and it looked new. There were blades sticking from the bottom, and an old rope to hold on to during the ride. It was bright red, and sleek; it was the nicest thing Cas had ever held in his hands.

"Cas?"

"Hm?" 

"You ready to race?" Sam asked again, jumping up and down.

Cas looked around. "Of course. Where?"

Sam pointed to the top of a steep snowy hill. Cas swiveled his head.

On the other side of the park was a snowy and steep hill, where a long line of children were all waiting in anticipation to get to the top of the hill. It was dangerous, and Cas shifted his feet in discomfort.

"I don't know, Sam," Cas told him. "That hill looks a little steep. Are you sure?"

"Believe me. It's safe, Cas." Sam smiled. "Dean and I go on it every year, and I only broke my arm once!"

"Oh, that's reassuring."

"Come on!"

Before Cas knew it, he was standing at the top of the hill, clutching his borrowed sled in his arms. His face felt white and pale, and Cas could feel his body shaking.

"Sam, I can't do this. This is... so far out of my comfort zone."

"It's all right, Cas! Don't be such a baby. No one will care if you fall."

"Sam, this is the first time I'm doing this. I don't know how to- "

"Cas, you're sitting down and sliding down a hill." Sam tugs at Cas's sleeve. "It's all right. I'm gonna be right here. Okay?"

Cas nodded. He took a deep breath.

Then before he could change his mind, he sat down on his sled and pushed off.

* * *

It was by far the craziest thing that Cas had ever done.

He's sixteen years old, and he has never ridden a sled before. And trying it is the worst decision he's ever made.

Cas screamed at the beginning, his regretful thoughts running through his mind as his sled picked up speed. All of the other kids whiz past, the scenery and landscape of everything blurring in his vision.

Then, somewhere in the middle of the ride, Cas felt himself let go, his gasping breaths turning into laughs, his heart thrumming in his chest. His gut churned in excitement, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and all throughout his body. He felt a pang of disappointment when the ride finally ended, the sled coming to a quick and abrupt stop in the thick snow.

"Yeah," Sam told him, running up to Cas. "Fun, isn't it?"

But Cas is already grabbing the younger boy's arm, pulling him back up towards the hill.

"We're going again, Sam!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Alright, alright! Let's go!"

They spend the next hour or so just going down the hill over and over again. Cas was having the best time of his life, and he smiled more than he had since he was a little kid.

On the next round down the snowy hill, Sam yanked on Cas' sleeve as they stand at the top.

"Dude, watch out for pedestrians, okay?" Sam told him. "People have crashed before when they weren't paying attention."

"Don't worry about me, Sam," Cas replied. "I've got this." Cas sat on his sled, and he took off. As the wind rushed through his hair, Cas shifted his weight to go faster, and he tried something new.

Without thinking, Cas stood up on his sled, bending his legs to keep his balance. His jaw fell open, in complete disbelief that it was working, and Cas glided effortlessly through the snow.

It's the most exhilarating thing that Cas has ever done, and he throws his arms up in excitement.

But the moment wasn't meant to last long.

About two seconds passed by before Cas lost his balance, and he started flailing his arms. Cas could hear Sam's unconcerned laughs as he guffawed in the winter air.

Then Sam cried, warning, "Cas! Watch out!"

Cas's eyes widened. A huge snowy mound suddenly comes into view, and Castiel's smile dropped.

From there, it all happened so fast.

Cas' sled hit the huge bump, and it tipped over, throwing Cas straight from his ride. Cas's body flew forward, toward the bottom of the hill.

"Holy-SHIT!"

Then another sledder comes into view, and Cas tried everything to avoid him. He braced for impact, waving his arms.

"Watch out!" Cas yelled. "Get out of the way!"

But it was too late.

Cas crashed into the sledder, and they both tumbled down the hill, both shouting and groaning in pain as they quickly roll their way to the bottom.

It feels like hours before Cas can finally stop himself and plants his hands down into the snow. Cas looks down on the sledder he landed on, and he immediately started rattling off a full and hurried apology.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Cas begged immediately. "I got so carried away. Are you-"

But Cas never got to finish his sentence. His blue eyes met someone else's, who was lying below him, staring up at Cas in shock.

The sledder Cas had landed on was a teenaged boy, around Cas's age, and his eyes were _breathtaking._ Even if Cas tried, he'd never stop staring. The boy was fit with muscle, with a solid chest and green forest eyes. His face was even adorned with dots of freckles.

Cas licked his lips, flustered.

"Um." Cas cleared his throat. "I'm…"

"I get it," the boy groaned. "You're sorry. It's okay, don't worry about it." The boy breathed. "Just, please get off of me."

"Oh." Cas startled. "Right."

Cas rolled off of the sledder, who immediately let out a large exhale. They both sat in the snow, trying to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay?" Cas asked, looking at him.

"It was nothing. I'm good."

"I find that very hard to believe," Cas said. "I just... I just practically tackled you to the snow."

The handsome boy looks at him. "Well, lucky for you, that snow is soft as hell."

Castiel laughed, and the boy easily chuckled as well. Cas stared at him, awed at how quickly he had been forgiven for his mistake.

Then Cas' trance was suddenly broken by Sam, who seemed to appear out of nowhere as he ran up to them.

"Jesus Christ! Cas!" Sam cried. "Are you okay? You just flew off of that sled!"

"Wait, _Cas?"_ the other boy asked in shock. "Is your name Castiel?"

Cas's heart stopped. "Do you know me?"

Sam laughed. "Castiel, this is my brother _Dean._ Dean, this is Castiel. He's the one who crashed into you."

The two teens looked at each other in shock. Then, inexplicably, they both burst out laughing.

"Holy crap!" Dean blurted. " _You're_ Castiel?"

"Yeah! Holy sh-" Cas chuckled. "I-I guess this is one way for us to meet."

"Yeah, you're telling me!" Dean's eyes shined. "I've heard... so much about you. You're, like, Sammy's friggin' hero."

Castiel blushed, looking away. "Thanks," he replied. "Um. He says the same thing about you, too."

Dean grinned. "I sure hope so." He stuck out his hand. "It's great to finally meet you, Cas."

"Yeah," Cas told him. "Um. You too."

Cas took Dean's hand, shaking it, his face turning red. Dean just continued staring at him, grinning; and it was like they were both in some sort of trance, with Dean smiling wide and Cas looking straight at him.

Sam finally cleared his throat. " _Ahem_. So, _Dean_ , where are the churros?"

Dean startled, and he takes his hand away from Cas. He looked around.

"Oh man, sorry, Sammy. I dropped them when Cas crashed into me."

Cas felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay," Dean reassured. "No worries. We'll get some more."

"You sure?" Cas reached into his pocket. "I have some money."

"Really, man," Dean clapped a hand on Cas's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Cas felt sparks where Dean had touched his shoulder. He looked at the ground, blushing harder.

He hoped Dean thought it was just from the cold.

"Okay, cool!" Sam replied. "Thanks, Dean!"

"No problem, Sammy."

Sam ran off down the hill toward the churro stand. Dean turned to Cas.

"So, uh, Cas. Are you coming?" Dean asked. "They, um. They have the best churros here. I think you should try some. It'll warm you up."

"Y-yeah. That sounds great, Dean. Thank you." Cas blushed again. .

Dean started walking, his eyes never leaving Cas, beginning to match the other boy's strides. In a comfortable silence, they walked off together side by side, strolling across the snowy hills.

* * *

Sam had claimed he wanted to go ice skating, so Dean took Cas across the rink, where a hot dog and churro station was set up.

"Really, Dean," said Cas, smiling. "You don't have to keep paying for me."

"Quit worrying about it," Dean shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Well, you're being really nice. And we just met."

"Please. It's the least I could do after what you did with Sammy. You practically... saved his life."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dean shrugged, but once he met Cas's eyes, he dropped the act. "Look, Cas. Here's the thing. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

Dean hesitated. "It's just, for a while, I've known Sammy has been having trouble in school. I never really know what was going on with him. The kid's kinda closed off, you know?"

Dean handed the food to Cas as the boy nodded along.

"But," Dean continued. "After he met you, it's like something clicked. He was happier. I could tell he'd made a really... I could tell that he was happier. He made a good friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

Dean gives him a small smile. "Cas. You made my brother okay again. Thank you for that."

Castiel easily meets Dean's eyes. "You're welcome."

Dean looks away. The cold had really made his face bright red.

"But. Still," Dean chuckles awkwardly. "You did knock me down into the snow and everything. So you're gonna have to pay me back for that."

Cas bursted out a laugh. "Dean, that was an accident!"

"You're heavier than you look, you know."

"Shut up!" Cas threw a piece of bread at him.

After about ten minutes, all of Dean and Cas' food was ultimately left wasted on the ground, with the two of them doubling over laughing.

* * *

Sam walked up to them, looking surprised.

"Cas, you're still here?" Sam asked, looking at them. "I thought you would've left by now."

Cas chuckled. "It's only been about twenty minutes, Sam."

"You've been talking with Dean for an hour."

Cas's eyes widened. "Really?"

Dean looked equally surprised. "Damn. Time really flies around you, Cas."

Sam rolled his eyes, a smile quirked on his face. "Whatever, you guys. Dean, I want to go sledding again."

"Do you have your sled?"

"Yeah. I left them both over by the tree. I'll be right back."

"Hurry up."

"Shut your face."

Dean grinned as Sam left and came back, carrying both of their sleds.

Sam started, "So, there's only two-"

"Great, thanks, Sammy!"

"Dean, that's mine!"

"Too slow, little brother. Gonna have to win it back now."

Sam snorted. "Oh yeah, right, not on your little ratty cardboard box, Dean. Not gonna happen."

"It's not a ratty cardboard box. It's friggin' state of the art. Look at that."

Castiel smiled at the exchange between the brothers, and Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, Dean. Winner takes all. I'm gonna pummel your ass."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"Fine. Race you to the top of the hill!"

Sam took off, his tiny, skinny legs powering him through the thick snow.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Dean jeered towards his brother. "Come on, Cas."

By the time Dean and Cas made it to the top of the hill, Sam was already mounting his sled.

"See you at the bottom, Dean! Better hope you don't go too slow."

"Oh, it's on." Dean replied, grinning. "Cas, get behind me."

Cas startled, trying very hard not to think about the insinuations as he sat down behind Dean on the sled.

"So, are you ready to lose, Jerk?" Sam taunted.

"Only when you are, Bitch."

Without further warning, Sam pushed off, and Dean let out a scandalized gasp. "Sammy, you little runt! That's it! Cas, hold on to me!"

Dean pushed their sled off, and he quickly caught up to Sam. Cas was holding on for dear life, his arms wrapped tightly around Dean's torso. Cas buried his face in Dean's jacket, pleasantly surprised by the smell of Dean's musky scent.

"Alright, Sammy!" Dean suddenly yelled. "Give it up! You've lost!"

"Not today!" Sam yelled back. He scooped up a handful of snow and launched it at them. The cold ice successfully hit Dean in the face, and he gave a loud yell.

Dean lost control as he tried to ram Sam's sled off of the hill. He swerved instead, and Cas cried out in surprise.

Cas and Dean tumbled down into the snow, hitting it hard, _for the_ _second time that day,_ and Cas felt himself rolling and rolling as he caught himself in the slush.

Eventually, the two boys rolled to a stop, and he heard Dean grunt as he landed directly on Cas's chest. Cas let out a laugh, his hands instinctively pressing against Dean's back as he breathed out a sigh.

"I don't think…" Cas panted. "You're very good at racing, Dean."

Dean smiled. "Shut up, Cas."

"Now I think _you're_ heavier than _you_ look."

Dean laughed again, jokingly pushing Cas's face away, Dean's hand pressing against the boy's cheek. Cas smiled up at him, and he saw Dean's grin falter a little. Cas couldn't help but blush, and he let out another silly laugh in order to loosen up the tension between them.

Then Cas saw Dean suddenly look up, and Dean's smile fell immediately into a look of burning anger.

"What the _hell?"_

"What? Dean, what is it?"

But Dean was already getting up and stalking to the other side of the field.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "What are you doing to my brother?"

"Dean? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Someone's got Sam!"

Cas quickly stood up, and he followed Dean, who was currently running across the park to where Sam was.

There were two bullies on top of the smaller boy, trying to take his sled. Sam stared up at them, his eyes burning with an anger similar to his brother's.

"Let that go, Zachariah! That's my brother Dean's!"

"Shut up, kid!" Zach jeered. "It's not yours anymore. Why don't you shut your trap? Azazel, hold on to this."

The other boy, apparently named Azazel, gladly reached over and took the sled from Zachariah to hold it securely under his arm, sneering down at the smaller boy.

"Hey, let go of him!" Dean shouted, stalking up and shoving them aside.

Coming up right behind his brother, Cas could see the two older guys push Sam into the snow. Sam was bracing himself against the ground, his face lax in alarm. Cas immediately picked up the pace, determinedly walking over to all of them.

"I said," Dean panted with anger. "Get off of my brother."

Zachariah and Azazel looked at Dean, and it was clear that they were very much not afraid of him. Cas looked around nervously, afraid that there was another backup squad on their way.

"Are you serious?" Zach said. "This little _runt_ is your brother?"

"Don't call him that."

The two boys ignored Dean and laughed to themselves instead. "Come on! He's weaker than my little pinkie toe!"

"Yeah, skinny, too. You could fit him in one of those little rabbit holes in the woods! Let's say we give it a try someday, huh?"

Both of the bullies laughed, and Dean pushed Azazel by the chest. He stumbled backwards, and he landed hard on his butt in the snow. Both of the bullies' smiles faded immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zachariah yelled. "That's my friend's new jacket. What's wrong with you?"

"No, wait, Zach," said Azazel, and he was grinning maliciously. "It's okay. I remember this guy."

"You do?"

Dean's face inexplicably paled. Cas looked at him with concern.

"Hey, now, guys, wait-" Dean said. He was stuttering, his eyes bright with fear.

"Oh yeah," said Zach, suddenly grinning evilly. "You're right, dude. This guy is frickin' famous!"

"Yeah, he is. This is Dean Winchester, isn't it?"

"Shut up." Dean growled. His voice cracked.

"Yeah, wait a second." Zach chuckled. "I think I know that voice!"

"He was the one at the prom!"

"Are you serious?"

"Right! He was making out with that _gay_ kid, Mark!"

Cas looked at Dean in shock, and Dean simply looked devastated.

"I said shut up." Dean bit. "You-you want me to hit you?"

"I bet this _homo_ sure liked it, too." Azazel said, grinning. "Liked it real nice."

"Yeah, definitely, too much for my taste, man."

"I said, shut up!" Dean yelled.

He throws a punch, but the bullies dodged it easily, and they bent over laughing. Cas had to hold himself back from drawing his own fists and making these morons bleed.

"I told you he looked familiar!" Zach taunted. "This guy's worse than his skinny-ass brother!"

"He's nothing." Azazel added. "In fact, I bet this guy over here's his _boyf-"_

Then Azazel fell to the ground, screaming in pain as his leg has been bent in from being ferociously kicked.

Dean and Cas looked up in shock.

Little Sammy was standing there, holding his fists, just as Cas had taught him. He stared at Zach and Azazel like the criminals that they were, and they had gotten what they deserve.

"I don't think you two amount to _anything_ …" Sam growled. "Other than a _great big bag of dicks."_

"Sammy, wait-"

"I got this, Dean."

Dean's brows quirked up in surprise, and Sam turned back to look at the cowering boys lying there in shock.

And then Sam hit Zach this time, clocking him straight to the side of his face, knocking him straight to the ground. Blood flowed freely from his nose, causing Azazel to indignantly jump up to his feet.

"What the hell! You bastard, you -"

But Azazel collapsed again, gasping and breathless, as Sam kneed him hard in the groin. Cas grimaced in sympathy, and Dean huffed out a fascinated laugh beside him, staring wide-eyed at his little brother.

Eventually, Azazel was squirming on the ground next to his friend Zach, both of the bullies groaning in pain. They both held their packages and injuries like wounded birds, simply unable to speak out of shock and pain.

"Now, let me tell you," Sam seethed, walking up to them. "Don't you _dare_ talk to my brother like that again. You hear me?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah. We got it."

Azazel breathed. "Yeah. Just... just stop hitting us - "

"If I hear that you hurt my brother again," Sam threatened, cutting him off. "I'll come after you. Me and all of my friends. You got it?"

Then, as if to answer, Zach and Azazel immediately got up and took off running, stumbling over their feet as they disappeared beyond the snowy hills.

Dean and Cas stared after them, then they turned to look at Sam in shock. Sam only smiled, and he dusted off his hands, looking directly at his older brother.

"I'm tired, now," Sam said. "Can we go home?"

* * *

The night sky was just starting to dawn as Dean and Sam started heading home, Cas walking right beside them. Dean couldn't stop holding his mouth agape as he stared at his younger brother.

"Sammy, that was-"

"Amazing? Yeah, Dean, you said that."

"No man," Dean insisted. "I'm serious. Cas, did you really teach him how to do all of that?"

Cas waved his hand, though he was proud. "Really, it was nothing," he chuckled. "I just taught him how to do a few things."

"Looked to me like more than a few things, Cas." Dean grinned. "Do you really know how to do all that?"

"Well, I mean, I was bullied, too," Cas told him, shrugging. "It tends to happen more than you'd think."

Dean turned to his little brother, concern written all over his face. "What? Sammy, is _that_ what's been happening? You were being bullied?"

Sam hesitated. "Dean... "

"No, wait, Sam."

The three stop walking, and they let the snow fall around them. Sam stood still.

"Are they hurting you?"

"Dean, I promise, I'm fine now."

"Sammy, why didn't you just _tell_ me?"

Sam's face falls. "Dean, are you upset?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Look, I just... I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want you to worry."

Dean sighs. "I'm always going to worry about you, Sammy. It's just my job. And I love you- you're my baby brother."

"Yeah, but," Sam pauses. "I just wanted a chance to defend myself for a change. That's all."

Dean kneeled down to reach his brother's height. "I get it, Sam. Really. I'm not mad."

Sam looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Of course not. I'm proud of you for sticking up for me. That took guts."

Cas smiles, shifting his eyes to Dean. Sam is beaming proudly.

"That _did_ take guts, didn't it?"

"Well," Cas joked. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, here."

"Aw come on," Dean laughed. "The kid just beat up some teenagers. Let him live."

Sam cheered, and Cas looked at Dean happily. Dean met his eyes, his smile wavering. Cas averted his eyes.

"So, Dean, um," Cas stuttered. "How much farther is your house?'

Dean turned and pointed ahead. "Just a couple of blocks up that way. You, um. You want to come in for some hot cocoa?"

Cas smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Dean smiled back. "My pleasure."

* * *

After an eventful day, Sam said he's tired, so Dean and Cas decided to stay up in the living room, sipping their hot cocoa. They talked and laughed for what felt like hours, letting the time pass them by without a care in the world.

It was odd, though, for Cas, to be alone with another boy again. Sparks were flying between him and Dean, and it was very clear that Dean could feel it, too. They kept looking at each other over their mugs, their eyes meeting before turning away.

Cas tried to distract himself by telling anecdotes about his childhood, and making Dean laugh; he'd rather do that than talk about his feelings.

"So wait," Dean interrupted, laughing. "On your first day of middle school, your older brother pulled down your pants?"

Cas nodded. "Yep. In front of everybody."

"And you have...how many brothers?"

Cas sipped his drink. "Four. Gabriel was the one who played tricks on me all of the time. I never knew my other brothers very well."

"Really?" Dean looked up, curious. "How come?"

"Oh," Cas sighed. "They all went into the family business. They moved away before I was Sam's age."

"I'm sorry, Cas."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Dean nodded. Then he put down his cup.

"Listen," he said. "I don't wanna beat around the bush here. You might as well just ask me about it."

Cas looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Dean gave a heavy sigh in frustration. "You know what I mean, Cas. Those bullies pretty much outed me in front of everyone."

"Dean," Cas paused. "Do you think I would have a problem with you being gay?"

Dean looked shocked. "I'm not gay, Cas. I like women. I just...I also like men."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it's called being 'bisexual'."

"I understand."

Dean scoffed. "Cas. Come on. How could you possibly understand?"

Cas hesitated. Then he rolled up his shirt sleeve, showing a small scar that's obviously been there for years.

Dean looked, and he startled in his chair.

"Cas, what is that on your arm?"

Cas bit his lip. "Three years ago, I befriended a boy in my class. We were inseparable, and we were best friends. Then one day, he kissed me, and asked me if I feel the same way. And that made realize that...well, that I was gay."

Dean's face fell in shock. Cas continued talking.

"When the kids at school found out, a group lead by Azazel tormented me and made sure I knew I wasn't welcome."

 _"They_ gave you this scar?"

Castiel sighed. "I just wanted a chance to fight back after feeling so helpless. And... when my boyfriend moved away, he told me it was because he couldn't handle the pressure."

Dean swallowed heavily. "That must have been hard."

"I learned to stand up for myself. That was more important."

Dean looked at him intensely. "So that's how you met Sam? You taught him how to fight back?"

"I saw he was in trouble. I just didn't want to see another child subjected to what I had gone through."

Dean moved closer to Cas, sitting right next to him. Cas looked at his mouth, his own jaw clenching.

"I appreciate that what you did for my brother Cas," Dean told him. "And he does, too. More than you'll know."

Cas stared at Dean's lips. He licked his own. "It was nothing, Dean."

Dean shook his head, slowly. His eyes flickered from Cas's eyes to his lips. "No, it's not."

"Dean…"

"What?"

Dean was so close now, but Cas stood up, and he walked away. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Dean. I can't start again without being sure."

Cas looked away, but Dean stood too, gently taking his hand. Cas shyly stared into his eyes.

"Cas," Dean whispered. "Sure of what?"

Cas's nose brushed Dean's, his blue eyes dancing across the other boy's green orbs.

"Sure that…" Cas stammered. "Sure that...you won't leave me."

Dean shook his head. "Cas, how could I possibly leave you?"

"You forget," Cas chuckled. "We only just met today, Dean."

"It feels like forever to me." Dean looked at him. "Don't you feel the same way?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Don't worry about me, Cas." Dean told him. "Because I want you. More than you could possibly want me."

Cas's eyes dropped to Dean's perfect mouth. Dean met his gaze.

"Cas," Dean said softly. "Can I kiss you?"

Cas's heart beat hard from his chest, his head beginning to feel dizzy with Dean so close. Dean looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Dean, I-" Cas gulped. "Yes. Yes, please."

Then their lips met suddenly, and without hesitation. Castiel wrapped his arms roughly around Dean's neck, and Dean's strong hands moved to grip tightly onto Cas's waist.

Then Dean suddenly pushed Cas against the nearby wall, the boy's back firmly pressing against the hard surface. Cas gasped, his hands pausing in their movements in Dean's hair and rough back.

Cas felt Dean's hands wander carefully around Cas's body, briefly touching the nape of his neck and the bottom part of his back. Cas moaned softly, and he tugged a cluster of Dean's hair, eliciting a strong murmur.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked brokenly. His words fell into Cas's mouth, and Castiel nodded.

"It's okay."

"Good," Dean whispered.

Then Dean bit down on Cas's bottom lip, and Cas's knees went weak. He nearly crumbled to the floor, and Dean caught him, holding him up by his shoulders. Dean chuckled.

"So, more than okay, then?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas kissed him, effectively doing so. Dean nodded, eagerly leaning into the kiss.

Cas roughly tugged at the hem of Dean's sweater, asking discreetly for his permission. Dean nodded again, not breaking any contact between their lips.

Cas pulled Dean's sweater over his head, and Dean laughed silently, bracing his hands against the wall. Cas laughed too, reaching for Dean' second T-Shirt, and pulled it over his head.

Now Dean was merely dressed in his thin white tank top, barely covering the protruding muscles of his biceps. Cas looked over them in awe, Dean's chest taunting Cas's eyes with the promise of more than just kissing.

"Dean, you…"

"Yes, I look great." Dean laughed. "I can be modest. I just feel a little overdressed compared to you."

Cas looked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Then Dean backtracked. "I mean, if you think so-"

But Cas was already unbuttoning his jacket and T-shirt to throw them to the floor, showing off his bare chest.

Dean paused in his actions, and his eye's glint is filled with nothing more than hunger.

"You like what you see?" Cas chuckled awkwardly. Dean moved closer, kissing Cas again to breathe in his laugh.

Cas kissed him back, tugging his head down to meet his lips at a better angle. Dean grabbed the underside of Cas's thigh, lifting it up to his own hip and keeping it there, thoroughly pinning Cas against the wall.

Cas felt the warm smoothness of Dean's bare chest against his own, making it harder to pull away. Cas licked at Dean's lips carefully, feeling the plush skin beneath his tongue. Dean chuckled lowly, making a playful nibble to Cas's mouth in retaliation.

After a few minutes pass, Dean and Cas finally pull away from each other. Dean let Cas down from the wall, his arms still caught around Cas's waist.

"Um, that was…" Dean said, his face beet red. "Uh, pretty all right."

Castiel laughed, leaning his forehead against Dean's. "Thank you. You too."

"You okay?"

"I'm great, Dean."

"Sure. Just checking."

They both laughed again. It was starting to become a regular thing with them.

Then Cas stopped laughing, and he grabbed Dean's face and kissed him again. He shocked Dean into staying so still that his hands could only trace at Cas's clothing.

Dean looked at him in surprise when Cas pulled away. "What was that one for?"

"Just to say that…" Cas hesitated. "I hope I can see you again."

Dean held him closer. "Well, I mean, can you stay the night?"

"Not tonight." Cas smiled. "But I promise. Soon, I will."

Dean nodded. He looked at Cas. "I can see you on Christmas, then?" Dean faltered. "I mean, if you want to."

Cas kissed Dean's nose. "Of course I want to."

Dean stole another full kiss from Cas's lips, and Cas smiled into it, his fingers weaving into Dean's hair.

Dean chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Cas."

Castiel grinned. "Merry Christmas, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> In the wise of James Patterson, "the way I write dialogue reminds readers that it's very hard to write dialogue".
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
